Misinformed
by Mistress of Sarcasm
Summary: Because Sasuke's a fool. He doesn't realize Sakura's done pulling punches.


Because Sakura, of all people, deserved to land that hit on Sasuke. Damnit, Kishimoto, stop taking away Sakura's closure!

Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto_, you can bet Sakura would've broken his face when he tried to kill her.

Beta: Aqualoner. That's right, she's still with us! Everyone review her stories so she posts more!

* * *

misinform\ _vb_: to give false or misleading information to-

_ex_. Sasuke is very misinformed when it comes to Sakura

* * *

You're a fool.

(You've always been one, throwing everything aside for the sake of your sick revenge. You tossed away love and forgot companionship and scoffed at loyalty right up until you realized, with Itachi dead and Madara whispering in your ear something that might be truth but what could be little more than more snake-tongued lies, that they were the only things that could save you. But-

_you put a Chidori through naruto's chest and you mocked kakashi's advice and you left sakura broken and empty on a bench in the dead of night_

-there's none of it left for you to hold onto)

So you choose revenge because it's all you've ever known, lived and breathed. You choose revenge because it's all you can do. You threw everything else away for it (love and light and life), so how can you possibly consider changing now? Your whole life has been in preparation for a moment that turned out to be a lie, and you were left floundering in the truth, unable to believe but ready to sift through it all to find something to latch onto, something to give you purpose.

(They're living on your brother's sacrifice and your clan's blood and your hatred. They smile because Itachi gave up everything and Mother and Father are dead and you ran to chase a lie)

(_you choose revenge because it's easy to hate_)

But that doesn't make you the biggest fool (isn't that Naruto? No, no. You hear it through the grapevine; how all of Konoha stood their ground and refused to give Pain the Jinchuuriki – _Naruto_; they know his name now- and died in droves to protect him. A fool? The word seems like an ill-fit now). Throwing away everything that meant anything is stupid, and maybe you know this, but it doesn't make you the biggest fool.

(Bruised skin and bloodied nose and short, ragged hair splayed out over a pale face. There was strength in her eyes, wasn't there? That day, there was something different in the way she stood and the way she walked and the way she dared to meet your eyes, unashamed and confident. Something changed that day, didn't it? Something changed in that forest, where Naruto found power and you found power, and you ignored how she found strength, because she was the weak one, and what makes you the most foolish of fools is the fact that-)

You never expected her to change.

Sakura is constant, in your head. Naruto will grow (stronger? Faster? _Better_? Will he be a Hokage when you see him again? You try so hard not to acknowledge it, because it means you wonder and if you wonder, you care, and if you care then-

_there's something left that can save you_

-you are weak.) Konoha will change with the seasons, but Sakura is always (_weak_) and forever (_helpless_) in your mind. And while you anticipate Naruto (_strong, your best friend is __**strong**__. And he __**is**__ your best friend, because there's still something left of the little boy who loved Team 7 beyond reason, and he is screaming and crying and wants to go back home so bad that sometimes, you __**ache**_), you never once gave a thought to Sakura's change. So she can heal, what of it? _You_ can channel lightening down your sword, rippling waves of energy to burn your enemy from the inside out. You can vanish and stab your enemy in the back in the blink of an eye before he even knows you're there. You can call up vicious, poisonous snakes that can crush valleys (you don't like to think about those either, because it reminds you that –

_naruto always gets back up_

-some bonds are harder to break) under their scales. You've grown so much and come so far and discovered so many secrets that when Sakura appears before you, kunai in hand and face set grimly, you brush her aside like she's (_still twelve years old and weak_) nothing.

You're a fool.

(Because Sakura trained under Tsunade, and healing means knowing the human body inside and out, and that means knowing just where to slice to sever nerve endings, which joints cause the most pain when dislocated, and how to kill a man without ever making a scratch on him. Because Sakura's hands rip skin apart as well as knit it back together, and the chakra she gathers in them takes a split second to shift from helpful to lethal. Because Sakura's learned that there are few things she won't give up for you, but one of them is Naruto, and one of them is Konoha, and you've threatened both, you idiot. Because you're not the only one who's changed in three years)

Because Sakura's grown up just enough to stop pulling her punches when it comes to you.

(And her punches break-

_shatter, destroy, __**decimate**_

-solid stone.)

But what makes you a goddamn moron is that you go into it thinking you're fighting Sakura, when you're really fighting a kunoichi of the Leaf. (And now, at the end of it all, when the world has come crumbling down and everything turned out to be one lie after another after another and you _bought _every one of them, you realize that you're a blind fool as well because-

_what good is the Sharingan if it never showed you that what was in right front of you would've made you happy? _

-you never saw the truth for what it was, and now Naruto's a hero and Kakashi's trying to save you and there's a girl in front of you that you should know but _don't_-)

And you've threatened the one thing she loves more than you.

* * *

Sasuke, you have no idea who you're fucking with, do you?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

MoS


End file.
